


OC Drabbles

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Motion Sickness, Sickfic, Vomiting, carsickness, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Venzala belongs to nightpeltofthunderclan on Tumblr.





	1. Absamynth vs The Car

No one really thought that Absamynth would be susceptible to motion sickness. He was one of the Old Gods, teleporting around the plane and dealing with spacetime and varying amounts of gravity. One would think that his inner ear (or whatever balance mechanism his true form consisted of) would be completely calibrated and unshakeable. But his human form was not so unwavering.

He’d offered to pick up Rosey, his neighbor, from university while his car was being towed. He learned driving easily enough, though he was still nervous and kept a laser-like focus on the road. In return, Rosey offered to drive back, and that was the mistake.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Something felt so strangely off. The car hadn’t affected him while driving, why was it bothering him now? Rosey took note of his silence and looked over occasionally.

“Something wrong, Sam?”

“Mm, believe I’m coming down with something,” he mumbled back. He’d started to feel hot, and reached over to turn on the AC. Rosey suddenly looked very guilty.

“I’m sorry! If I knew you were sick, I wouldn’t have had you drive!” He said, reaching to pat Sam’s leg. Sam smiled softly. There were some compassionate humans he’d grown fond of, and Rosey was definitely high on his list. He twirled one of his dreadlocks around his dark fingers, smile fading as another wave of heat and nausea washed over him. He shut his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Things were getting worse at an exponential rate.

“It’s alright, you needed assistance.” His voice caught in his throat a bit, as a strange bitter and metallic taste replaced the words on his tongue. He knew Rosey was saying something, but it seemed to go in and out of range. He could only just barely focus on the red stop sign coming up.

“Well, when we get home, you can come over to my apartment and I’ll make you tea and- Sam? Absamynth?”

But Absamynth was suddenly very aware of what was about to happen. He swallowed hard and waited until they were at a full stop, and immediately tumbled out of the car. The poor god didn’t even register the heaving his stomach made, he just knew that something hot and bitter was spilling from his mouth and onto his shoes and the pavement. His handle on time drifted away, and Sam found himself gasping and knees trembling while his neighbor held his hair back.

“When did…” he coughed and spit to the side, “when did you get there?”

“When I first realized you bailed out of the car. Jesus, Sam, you could’ve said something, I would’ve pulled over!” Rosey scolded a bit, though it was with a very soft and concerned tone.

Sam spit again. “Didn’t realize…until a moment before…”

“Ah, that’s how it is sometimes.”

Rosey was glad he put the emergency lights on, because he and Sam stayed there for a decently long time, off to the side where Sam could sit and breathe. He offered him the small amount of water left in his bottle, again scolding Sam when he tried to refuse.

“You are too selfless sometimes. Are you feeling better at all?”

“A bit…..actually, much better…I thought I was ill?”

Rosey sighed in relief at the improvement and cracked a smile at Sam’s confusion. “Maybe you were just getting carsick, silly.” He offered his hands to help Sam up, though Sam was much taller and bigger than him. “Come on. You can drive the rest of the way, but only if you still come over for tea.”

 


	2. Little Peanut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venzala belongs to nightpeltofthunderclan on Tumblr.

_“Hhhhhurlgk!”_

Ambrose heaved over the toilet bowl yet again, stomach already empty. This was the third time he’d stumbled from his empty queen-sized bed and knelt to pray to the porcelain gods. To make matters worse, his un-binded chest and absent boyfriend brought on the feelings of dysphoria tenfold.

The boy hiccuped in a way that sounded more like a squeak and pushed himself away from the toilet bowl. Just looking at it made him feel worse. He so desperately wished Zala was there, but he was out visiting a friend for the weekend. A part of him said to call him. A part of him said to let him have time with his friend and sleep. All of him said to get back to the toilet again before-

“Hu _uRRLGH!”_  This time there was at least some bile to get up instead of nothing. After half an hour of little hiccups, weak burps, and hovering over the water and bile, he pulled out his phone and speed-dialed his boyfriend.

“Rosey? It’s three in the morning, what’s going on?” Zala’s deep voice was quiet but still soothing and comforting. But the fact that his physical comfort wasn’t there was what tipped Ambrose into tears.

“Been throwin’ up…” he rasped, voice raw from the acid, “Think I caught Luka’s bug from last week…’m sorry I called, just w-wanted to hear you!”

Venzala spent an hour on the phone with Rosey, first getting him to stop crying and then walking him through getting back to bed, all the while telling him how much he loved him and how he’d be home soon. He only hung up when he heard those soft snores, and knew Rosey was asleep.

Ambrose woke up with a dead phone on his face, a bucket and a glass of water next to the bed, and a loyal boyfriend that’d come home early curled around him like the shell of a peanut.


End file.
